


Of A Feather

by Measured



Category: Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: The moment Mikhail hears about a blue feather, he finds himself unable to stop thinking about it, or about her. or: If Marvelous won't give me a Mikhail Reverse Proposal, I will have to do it on my own.
Relationships: Farmer/Mikhail (The Tale of Two Towns)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Of A Feather

**Author's Note:**

> What's with this limited reverse proposals in TOTT, Marvelous???
> 
> At least later games fixed this, but COME ON. No Cam or Mikhail confessions? Mikhail practically proposes to you in his last heart scene, too! He literally had to stop himself from basically suggesting you both go down to that church and get married!

Rose and Rutger were kind enough to often invite Mikhail upstairs to eat. Often and not always, because they were like newlyweds, despite being married so many years, and always surprising each other with gifts and dates.

And of course, Mikhail understood and would at times excuse himself with meals from Howard or made on his own to let them have some privacy. Otherwise, he would stumble into a public declaration of their love for each other--or something far more intimate.

But today, they invited him up stairs again. The air smelled delicious, cooked vegetables and some stew burbling. They'd even gotten fresh Sencha tea, from Konohana.

A much easier feat, now that the tunnel had been connected. He smiled at the thought. Lillian had worked so hard to bring the towns together. And despite all the odds against her, she'd succeeded.

Snowy-haired Rose gave him a kind smile. There was just a dusting of flour on her red dress.

"Now, sit down, sit down. I'm sure you must be famished with the trip up the mountain. You know, the tunnel could get you to Konohona much faster," Rose said.

"Of course. But I wanted the scenic route. And what a beautiful sight it was at the summit," Mikhail said.

"Did you play there?" Rose said.

"Yes, some animals even came to listen. It was a very soothing and rewarding experience. I only hope I can repay them some of the joy they have given me over the years," Mikhail said.

She chuckled. "How sweet. Now, don't forget to save some room for dessert. I tried a new recipe, and I think it went quite well," Rose said.

Rutger was already seated, and leaned forward with a big smile. His cap was kept on even inside, to hide a bald spot. His suit was, as ever, pristine. Even when he'd gone to check over the livestock from Jessica's shop.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, considering that everything you cook turns out completely delectable," Rutger said.

Rose covered her mouth as she laughed. "Ohoho! Have you forgotten the failed dishes I made over the years, dear?" Rose said.

"No, I remember them all too well. But they were still good because you made them," Rutger said.

She smiled, with such a tender look. "You're silly, Rutger."

He took her hand and kissed it. "If it's silly to still be enthralled with you at every moment of the day, and so grateful to be your husband even after so many years, then yes. I am completely silly."

Mikhail wondered if he would have to excuse himself. It wouldn't be the first time he'd had to make excuses to leave so they could be amorous in private.

"That reminds me. Rutger, darling, do you know what I saw in the store today? A blue feather. Ohoho, I still remember the moment you gave me a blue feather, just as clear as if it were yesterday," Rose said. "And it was such a grand affair, too. You walked right out to the mountains and brought it up out of your pocket. I was so surprised!"

"My dear, if they had them in stock right this minute, I'd buy you one all over again and propose to you right here," Rutger said.

Rose glanced down the table, to where Mikhail sat. "Oh, Rutger....but we have company, now."

"Yes, you're right, dear. When I look at you, I forget the entire world but you, I'm afraid. At times, that makes me...rude."

He turned to Mikhail. "Sorry for the display."

Mikhail smiled. "Oh, don't be. I can only hope to one day find something like what you two have for myself."

"And I would hope so as well. Though I admit, rather selfishly, I would love to see you settle down with someone from Bluebell. Your presence has brought us such joy."

"Yes...about that...If I'm not too rude to ask, why would you give blue feathers as gifts? Are they a common gift out here, like flowers on Flower Day?"

"Oh, they don't have that custom where you are from?" Rose said.

Mikhail shook his head. "No, I am afraid not."

"You see, a blue feather is for proposing marriage," Rutger said.

"Like a ring, then," Mikhail said.

"Yes, yes. I have heard they use rings in other places. It's from the story of the bluebird of happiness. Have you heard of that one?"

"You must tell me sometime."

"That's right, did you hear that Lillian has been making major renovations, dear? I daresay that's why Diego was so quick to get blue feathers in stock," Rose said.

"Yes, I remember Eileen mentioning that. Her pastures are twice the size as well."

"Not just that, she ordered a house expansion and a bigger bed that fits two. And even a baby bed."

Mikhail nearly choked on his water. "A bigger bed, you say? A-and a child's bed?"

"Yes, yes, she certainly has her eye on having a family. And we couldn't be happier. She's done so much for Bluebell. Doing everything she could to help mend the rifts between Bluebell and Konohana, and helping everyone here. I couldn't ask for a better neighbor than Lillian."

"No wonder, I'm sure plenty of people in both towns have their eye on her," Rose said.

Mikhail stared down at his plate. "Plenty of people, huh..."

"Yes, yes, I would think so."

Rose laid out the food, but he didn't taste a bite. His mind kept going back to the conversation.

When his plate was decently empty, Mikhail suddenly rose from the table.

"Mikhail, you're finished already? But I haven't even laid out dessert," Rose said.

"It was delicious, but I'm afraid that I have something I must attend to...right this instant."

"Did inspiration hit? My, you always amaze me with your talent," Rose said.

"Yes, indeed, the mere fact that Bluebell of all places is host to such a genius of a musician always fills me with such happiness. It's quite humbling."

He nodded, unable to put into words what had made him leave so quickly.

*

Sleep was elusive that night. He stepped out of his room, and headed to the mountain to try and figure out the melody which he felt, but it came out a discordant cacophony. Like violin strings broken, and untuned pianos. Somewhere around dawn he stumbled back into bed and tried for a fitful--and thankfully dreamless--sleep.

*

The thought of that feather stayed with him. He bought some feed at Jessica's to put out on the mountain. Sparrows and blackbirds came to peck at the ground. Their song sustained him, and brought a smile to his face.

If only lasting peace were that easy.

Usually, she joined him at this hour. She would be off to Konohana, and have a cart full of foraging. Most of it would end up gifts for other people. She was so kind, always with mint and chamomile foraged from the hills, and fresh milk to share.

He looked up and caught sight of her walking up the mountain, side by side with Kana.

She smiled up at Kana. She was so beautiful, with her plain spun dress and kerchief. Her big gray eyes and soft voice.

Except, the smile wasn't for him.

He felt as if chest was wrenched away, tight with emotion. He licked his dry lips. Was this why she'd expanded her house? This was the name of the haunted feeling inside of him that he couldn't distill into music, for it descended into chaos. That every walk up the mountain and talk with her was only friendship, that she had prepared a place in her life for someone else.

Had he completely misread every walk together? (Walks which he had thought as dates, no less.) Had he made a complete fool of himself after all?

"Thanks for coming all this way to fix my cart wheel. I ran into a rock and nearly flipped over! My poor horse was so startled..."

"No problem. Once I heard, I put up the closed sign right away. I can't even imagine what I would do if something happened to Hayate."

Lillian smiled big. "I knew you'd understand," Lillian said.

Before he bent to check on the cart, he took the reins of Lillian's horse and led it away.

"There's no limp, so that's a good sign. I don't think your horse was hurt in the process. Now, to get a look at that cart."

Kana clicked his tongue as he looked over the wheel. He brushed his ponytail back and shook his head. "Ouch, this is some crack. One of the spokes was even almost split in two! I'll have to replace that wheel all together. Good thing I've got a spare at the store. I'll go get Hayate saddled up and bring it up here," Kana said.

Mikhail touched to his chest. What a discordant, awful feeling that had been. And all over nothing more than a broken cart. He'd jumped to conclusions when it had been something so mundane, so unromantic.

Even that realization didn't give him comfort. But, in the end, he had no claim to her. Just because he'd walked with her didn't mean he'd made any pledge to be his alone. In fact, just a season ago he'd left her and never even wrote. Something he still regretted, to this day.

No one had ever made him want to stay before. No one had made him feel like Lillian did.

"Oh, Mikhail, there you are," she said. She smiled, but the peace didn't return to his heart.

He didn't immediately respond.

"Is something the matter?" she said. Concern filled her voice.

Mikhail looked up at the sky. Clouds gathered above them.

"The day is growing gray," he said.

"Usually you like the rain," she said. "Are you coming down with a cold? You don't look well."

"Ah... I..do not feel well. I apologize, but I must return to the Town Hall. Goodbye."

He turned and headed down the mountain. He couldn't bring himself to go back, or he'd lose his resolve.

*

Another sleepless night had left him rather groggy that morning. The day remained gray, but no rain came. Mikhail ducked under the cloth doors and into the seller's small shop.

"Rose asked me to get some flour--"

He broke off as the brilliant blue feather caught his eye. It was right there, beside such mundane things like condiments and pet toys. It was like he'd spoken a fairy tale into life.

"I see that caught your eye," Diego said eagerly.

Mikhail nodded, unable to trust himself to speak his jumbled thoughts.

It was mixed with the relief he felt when Kana had paid far more attention to Lillian's horse than her, and the very real fear that if he left again, he might find she'd accepted some other blue feather.

And who wouldn't want to marry Lillian? Lillian who had led Bluebell to victory with her high quality puddings made fresh from her farm's milk and eggs. Lillian who had managed the impossible and connected the farms. Lillian who always had a kind word for everyone, and often a gift, too. Mint, or flowers or walnuts pulled from her pockets.

Something was becoming incredibly clear to him. While he couldn't be sure that his feelings would be returned, he would regret it for the rest of his life if he didn't try, and let someone else step in to be her spouse.

It wasn't cheap, but he could afford it. Especially after all the concerts he'd given in the summer he'd spent away. For her, any price would've been enough. Even if it was millions, he would've found a way.

(And it was only when he returned to the town hall that he realized he hadn't even gotten the flour he'd come for.)

*

He kept tracing his fingers over the softness of the feather in his pocket. Had it simply been a jealousy-induced impulse?

No, as he walked up that mountain, his resolve deepened. Like those first anxious moments before he went on stage, he rehearsed the words in his mind. He had never been more sure, not even that first moment when he picked up a violin and felt as if he had learned a new language.

He thought back, to when he had talked with her near the spring. He'd almost asked her to marry him, right then and there. He'd had to stop himself from saying something too intense too soon and scare her away. He'd never had that problem before. He'd had lovers and never stayed for them, never missed them in the intense way he had her.

No one had ever quite touched his life the way Lillian had.

Strangely, around Lillian he became even impulsive. Everything changed when it came to her.

Before noon came, and with it the heat of the day, he caught sight of her walking up the mountain. Her satchel was already full to bursting.

She tilted her head as she caught sight of him, her expression full of concern. "Are you feeling better? You looked unwell last time I saw you," she said.

"The truth is...I..."

He cleared his throat. Any traveler could come an interrupt them here. And knowing Lillian, she would allow it.

"Let us go to the spring. I have something important I need to speak with you about."

He awkwardly rubbed at his neck. "I came this far to tell you, and somehow I've lost track of my words. Like I've made a mistake in this melody, like my string snapped midway."

"Just take a breath for a moment, you'll remember. You always do," Lillian said.

She looked so sure, so calm and tender. He felt yet another rush of love for her. Every moment he told himself he couldn't hold more affection for her, she found a way to make him overflow with more emotion, more tenderness and adoration.

"Thank you for that..and everything else. Actually, I wanted to play for you. I've been working on a piece, and I wished to share it with you."

He brought out his violin and began a song. It was a suite full of many songs together. The pulse pounding passion he felt coursing through him when he saw her, the beauty of her voice, and the relief he felt whenever he saw her.

The mountain was a wonderful concert hall. He had birdsong to fill his orchestra, the incredible view behind him, and his very favorite audience right before him. She was seated in the grass, with such a peaceful expression.

His Lillian, his muse.

He drew back his bow, and the last chords echoed over the mountain.

"That was so gorgeous," she said. "What's it called?"

"The name of this song is 'Lillian.'"

He put his violin lovingly back in its case. "Or perhaps it should be called 'Lillian number 1' for a feel there will be many songs later bearing that name....Or at least, I hope so..."

Lillian gasped, wordless at this.

"You see... From the moment I met you, I was captivated by the sound of your voice, your presence. But, I find myself needing to be near you more and more."

He removed his glasses.

"That distance...I was frankly, miserable. I missed you for the entire season, and wanted only to return to you and this place. I have come to the conclusion I want to never be parted with you, for you are the one who makes my heart sing. And that these beautiful towns and countryside is were we both belong."

He brought the blue feather out of his pocket.

"You give me such peace I've never known before, and at the same time arise a symphony within my heart. My feelings for you are a beautiful suite, every sound and color imaginable. No one else has ever made me feel this way, and I am quite sure no one else will. I don't want to leave anymore. I would gladly take the misery of a thousand hot days and screeching cicadas if it meant I would be yours. I want to wake beside you every day, until we're as old as Rose and Rutger ourselves, and spend every day intensely grateful to take part in this duet between us."

As he looked to her, he realized that she held back laughter. He nearly flinched at that. Was his proposal so laughable?

"I see...Then I was wrong..."

She shook her head. "No, no, I mean yes--Here, let me--"

She pulled out a blue feather from her pocket.

"Wait, was this meant for me? Then we both..."

She nodded.

Then, he could barely hold back his laughter. "Oh, please don't worry me like that. For a moment, I could feel my very heart snapping like a broken violin string..."

"Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you at all. Your proposal was beautiful! It was just such a turn of events, that both of us had plans of a proposal. Though...this made me forget what I was going to say. And I spent all summer planning it, you know. But then when you came back, it was raining almost every day..."

He brushed hands through his hair. He'd never felt such relief in his life.

"I would've gladly accepted in a rainstorm, or even a typhoon as the thunder and wind crashed above us. Even soaked and chilled to the bone, I would've been so very happy to be there with you."

"I'm not as poetic as you, so I'm sure it wouldn't have been as good as you," she said. Her gray eyes were filled with such emotion, such love, such tenderness. He could've written a thousand melodies on that moment alone.

He smiled softly. "I must disagree. You have a forthrightness which is filled with elegance and beauty. Every time I hear your voice, I am filled with inspiration and warmth."

"Okay, I'll try," she said.

She took a deep breath.

"Mikhail, you're unlike anyone I've ever met. You're a complete poetic genius, so gentle and kind. Honestly, from the very moment I met you I was really taken with you, and very glad you stayed. The truth is, I found ways to get Rose and Rutger to tell me what you liked so I could cook for you. Honestly, I raised so many soybeans...."

"Truly? I always looked forward to those meals. No wonder they were so tasty. Not simply because you are a wonderful cook and have led Bluebell to many a cooking festival win, but because they were filled with love."

He rested his palm on his chest, to his beating heart.

"Ah...my heart is filled with such peace now. I feel as if I could write wonderful music...though, one question remains: what will we do with two blue feathers?"

"Put them on the mantle, and tell our future children?" she suggested.

"Yes, my love, that is a very good idea," he said.


End file.
